Dread Pirate Aomine
by Haintrex
Summary: Aomine goes in search of his kidnapped sister. AU!PrincessBride. Don't have to have watched it to understand!


**A/N: Yehhh, so this is a mix of Princess Bride and Kuroko no Basuke, but it's a bit different than the movie because I didn't want it to be exactly like it. Hope you enjoy my darlings~**

 **Disclaimer: None of the lines in here that are familiar are mine, and neither are KnB or Princess Bride!**

* * *

The wind rustled his hair as the sun beat down onto his already tan face. Warmth from the bright rays of light coaxed him into a partial slumber, mind wandering to anything but the chores he was supposed to be doing. He groaned and wiggled a bit to get some of the hay out from his shirt and into a more comfortable position. It started out like any other day that the young farm boy had, but unknown to him, would be the turning point of the rest of his life.

"Dai-chan!" he heard, coming from somewhere to the left of him. A scowl automatically appeared on his face at the voice, of course she wouldn't let him slack off. "Dai-chan you better be feeding the cows or so help me!" Said boy just grumbled and threw an arm over his head to block out some of the noise.

The sun was blocked out and a shadow fell over him, causing him to shiver from the disappearing warmth. Daiki could practically hear his sister gritting her teeth in annoyance. "Go away, Satsuki." Right after saying that a huge pile of hay fell onto his face, making him shoot straight up to glare at the smirking girl above him. "What the hell?!"

" _Dai-chan_ ," she said dangerously slow, eyes shadowed. Light shone around her because she was blocking out the sun, highlighting every pink strand. "You would think that since it's my sixteenth birthday that you may be able to actually _do_ your chores for once." Daiki rolled his eyes at the over dramatic tone and pout on her beautiful face.

"Ah, whatever. And I thought your birthday was tomorrow?" He mumbled the last part, but it seemed she heard him. Daiki gripped the back of his head where in stung from the blow, but didn't retaliate.

Tears started forming in her eyes, "Meanie! I didn't want a birthday anyways! You're so stupid Daiki!"

Sighing, he realized that he had upset her greatly; she only ever called him his full first name if she was really mad. Before she could run away his arm shot out like lightning, grabbing her wrist to pull her down in the hay next to him. She landed with an 'oomph', pink eyes giving him the stink eye when she finally sat up. "What was that for you big dumby?"

Daiki wrapped an arm around her middle and tugged her close to him, smiling softly at her as he pushed a strand of hair back behind her ear. "Happy birthday Satsu-hime," he mumbled, almost embarrassed. Then he reached behind and into the stack of hay, pulling out a small worn box. "I didn't forget. I just wanted to see your whining face." Daiki smirked and flicked her forehead.

Scowling she elbowed him with a blush on her face, he only called her that one day a year and it always gave her that glow of happiness. Simply because she knew that her brother was not one for showing affection anymore, she knew it meant that much more because of it. He used to be such an open hearted, kind soul. Now he was just a shadow of his former self, bitter to the end, and she knew he was more than a little angry. Angry with himself, and their parents for what they had done… what they pushed him into doing. She took the box, but paused as she looked up at him, eyes glazing over at the thought of the past.

 _Four years ago she had started her flowing, just as her mother had said, and as she started to grow into her womanly figure she garnered attention from many menfolk in the town. It wasn't long before there was talk of her hand in marriage, but one man in particular had a fascination with her. The man was the prince of their country, and always got what he wanted. But she still wasn't of marrying age, and so he went to their parents one night when Daiki and her were gone._

 _When her brother and her got back from their outing, guards instantly surrounded her, preventing her from running. Daiki was outraged, fists flying and kicks hitting he beat most of them to a pulp, but he was still no match for trained soldiers at the mere age of fourteen. They eventually had him restrained in chains, the side of his face pushed into the muddy ground. He wriggled in fury, growling at the men above him whom just laughed and pushed their boots further into his back._

" _Please, you said you wouldn't hurt them!" A voice came from the doorway and Daiki looked on in shock as his father and mother came out, faces looking more down than he had ever seen._

" _What is the meaning of this Father?! Help Satsuki!" He screamed at them, eyes ablaze with the need to protect his little sister, his Satsu-hime._

 _Worn eyes focused on his, "I'm sorry son." And that was when he noticed the bag of gold in his hands. "We need it," he continued on, eyes almost half-crazed like he really believed what he was saying. "She's expendable as a girl, we can have another one if we need." Daiki heard his sister burst into tears, whimpers shaking him to his very core. A burning hatred came from his stomach, taking over him._

" _Shut the fuck up!" Daiki roared, making his father step back in fear even though he was still tied up. "You fool! She's your daughter, my_ sister _! We can get money another way. When I get out of this I'm going to fucking kick your ass!"_

 _A chuckle came from within their house and he looked up to find Haizaki, the prince, come out from the dark. "Now isn't that amusing, a farm boy playing hero."_

 _Daiki felt sick, he couldn't even describe how much disgust rushed through him at that moment. His gaze turned back to his parents, betrayal shone in them, "…I… you not only_ SOLD _her, but to this fucking guy?! ARE YOU INSANE? SHE'S TWELVE!" He screamed at them until his throat was dry, each expletive that left his mouth causing them to flinch in fear. "Haizaki's a freak, do you know what he'll do to her?! DO YOU?! ANSWER ME!"_

 _He yelled and yelled as he watched them turn away as they followed Hanamiya, who signaled at his men to drag his sobbing sister along with them. "Satsuki! Satsuki, I'll come for you don't worry! Ill come, I promise! SATSUKI!" Daiki struggled against the bonds on his arms, yelling more even after he couldn't see their backs anymore until it turned into whimpers, tears streaming down his face._

"Satsu-hime," he said, worried. Pink eyes blinked at refocused on him before giving him a weak smile. Daiki had indeed come for her, and they had slipped away that night, never to come back. They were still in Haizaki's province but they moved to a new town every once in a while. "Stop thinking about it. It's been years."

"I know… I just, thank you Dai-chan. I don't know what I'd do without you." Daiki smiled softly, brushing her cheek gently.

"I think it's more the other way around," he laughed out, and she gave a chuckle. "Come on, you haven't even opened your present yet. Do you know how long that took me to get? Better be damn grateful."

She rolled her eyes, and drawled, "Oh what? Like five minutes that it took you to steal it was all that much work." He glared. "Alright, alright, I'm opening it now, happy?" He must have found the box somewhere else, because what was inside was way above the quality. Satsuki gasped, hand going to her mouth.

"Nice right?" Came the smug tone, and she grinned up at him nodding. "Go on, try it!"

"Help me put it on?" He was about to say something snarky, but the pleading look in her eyes melted him. Daiki pursed his lip, glaring to the side.

"Fine." Acting like it was a big deal he huffed as he took the necklace from her before fastening it behind her neck. The jewel hung right above the swell of her breasts, the dark blue and pink gem gleaming brightly. "I know it's less than you deserve, but it's all I could get."

"No, Dai-chan. It's perfect, but where did you get it?" It was much more than they could afford, that was for sure.

"Ah. The Upper market."

"YOU WHAT?!"

"Tch. You deaf or somethin'?"

Satsuki growled and smacked his head, "You idiot! If you had gotten caught it would have been life in prison, or worse! What were you thinking?"

"If ya don't want it then just say so!"

"That's not what I said—,"

Daiki scowled at her, "Then I don't know what you're complaining about, so shut your trap and enjoy it." Satsuki finally gave up, throwing her arms up as if to show how exasperated she was with him.

She stood up, smiling down at him again, "Do your chores before sundown, aho. Or else the cows will starve and we'll go hungry if we don't have milk to sell anymore."

"Yeah, yeah, get off my back woman." He drawled, lying back down in the warm hay. A huff was heard before steps stomped away from him, making him smile in amusement. Satsuki was always fun to rile up, especially when she got going.

"I'm going to the pub later," Daiki called after her.

"Have fun trying to pick up a guy, not like you'll have any luck," she shouted back making him scowl.

"Go die!" Tinkling laughter was heard as she went further away.

* * *

Daiki stumbled, catching himself on the side of the fence as he walked home. It was already past sundown, and he knew that Satsuki was going to be pissed at him, having forgotten to feed the animals. He chuckled to himself as he imagined her puffed up, chipmunk cheeks as she scolded him. It reminded of his mother, and just from thinking that he instantly sobered up a bit. He had never seen them after that day, after they had turned their backs on him.

Sighing, he swiped a hand through his dark blue locks, as he opened the gateway. Looking up, he paused. The doorway was blown wide open, the door off of its hinges and light pooled out from it. Body stiff, he shot forward into the house, eyes shooting open. " _You!"_ He snarled, jumping forward but was tackled from the side. Daiki hit the ground hard and rolled with the man on him, leaning back to slam his fist into his face. The soldier automatically slumped, and a flash out of the corner of Daiki's eye was all the warning he had to dodge.

Air passed by over his head, the swooshing sound ringing in his ears. He slid off the guy and stood to face the five guys surrounding him. Swerving around the sharp weapon he slipped through the opening he saw and struck at the joint of his arm, a yelp coming out of the soldier's mouth. Another tried to grab him from behind but he pushed a chair back into his way, making him stumble over it and Daiki used that time to crack him across the back of his head. Two down, four more to go.

All he could do as they closed in on him was dodge the blows, and occasionally block with some sort of house hold item. He hissed in pain at the knife jutting out of his side, and grabbed the mans wrist, twisting it until he cried out. The bone in his arm snapped, and he kicked him hard. One of the other soldiers had to move quickly lest he get bowled over by him. Daiki groaned as he pulled out the small pocketknife, thankfully it was relatively small or else he would have been in dire danger of it piercing a lung.

The three left attacked him at once, and he knew he couldn't dodge them all. Growling he whipped around one to knee his friend in the side, making him gasp. To his annoyance the guy had the strength to cling onto him. Daiki struggled as he saw the incoming blow, but he couldn't get out. The fist slammed into his stomach right where he had been stabbed, knocking the breath from him and making him fall to the floor.

Gasping for breath, he rolled but stopped as he saw a sword tip right in his face. Daiki's teeth bared at him in defiance, "Where is Satsuki? How did you find us?" The man that had stood in the back the whole time laughed cruelly.

"She's mine now, you no longer have to worry about her." Daiki made a strangled sound but a boot to his side kept him from speaking up. "I have to give you my thanks. If it weren't for your little stunt in the Upper market, I would never have found you." Haizaki smiled grimly, mockingly.

Daiki gasped, "W-what?"

"You led me right to her," He laughed again. "It's all thanks to you, but I'm sure you'll have a lot of time to think over your actions when you're toiling in the hot sun in the slave ships."

"The fuck are you talking about?! Give me my sister back you piece of shit!" Inside he was panicking, where was she? Was she all right?

"Silly boy, still acting the hero. Take him away," he waved at him dismissively.

"WHERE IS SHE?! GIVE HER BACK!" He yelled until he suddenly felt pain in the back of his head, making his eyes blurry. "G-give he-her bac…" and with that he passed out.

* * *

 **Two Years Later**

Princess Satsuki stared out the window, looking over the flowing wheat in the wind. Blues, and pinks streaked through the sky, making her nostalgic. It had been two years since Prince Haizaki kidnapped her and murdered her brother Daiki. She gripped her arms closer to herself, keeping the tears at bay. He would want her to be strong after all, even if she only had a month before she was to sign her future away to the cruel prince.

When she was first taken, she feared she would have to marry him right away, but to her extreme pleasure he decided to wait until she was of marrying age. It had given her time to accept the hand she had been dealt in life. Of course in the first two months all she did was try and escape, but was always caught. And each time she tried he said he would put down a peasant and make her watch. After that, she knew it was impossible. Haizaki knew she would no longer defy him.

Satsuki got up and trailed down the hallway, stopping before two ornate doors. With a deep breath she knocked, a voice coming from inside told her to enter. She withheld the disgust that welled up at the sight of him, swallowing hard, "I would like to go for an evening ride."

He eyed her, pausing at her breasts for a moment before meeting her eyes, "Very well, I'll have Wakamatsu—,"

"I'd like to go alone." When he didn't say anything she kept going, "You know that I'll come back."

Haizaki contemplated it, tapping his chin, "Stay in the grounds. Don't go too far either, and I expect you back in two hours."

Her lips thinned, she was indeed caged, and no matter how much she tricked herself into thinking there was some freedom there was not. Nodding, she stepped from his room all too glad to be away from him. Just being in his presence made her skin crawl. It didn't take her long to saddle her favorite horse and be on her way, galloping through the woods.

A small smile came to her lips, wind blowing through her hair as the horse jumped over a log. For a moment, with the air rushing past her and her eyes closed, the sunlight making her lids bright, she almost felt that freedom she longed for. But when she opened her eyes, reality came back and she sighed. Satsuki didn't know how long she was out there, but when she reached the ocean, she knew she had gone too far. Hanamiya was not going to be happy.

As she turned the horse to go back a hand shot out from behind a tree and yanked her straight off. With a yelp she fell into their arms, and instantly flailed around to get free. "Let go! Let go you idiot!"

"Hana-chin, is this her?" Came a slow, lazy voice from above her. She glanced up and gaped, the man was a giant! He had long purple hair and narrowed purple eyes, a stick coming from his mouth. To her astonishment, she realized it was candy.

The said man grinned down at her, "Yes, this is the Princess Satsuki Momoi. Tie her up. We must be swift or else the guards will come." His smile sent shivers down her spine.

"I don't like this Hanamiya. Why are we taking a woman?" A gruff voice came from the side and her eyes widened yet again. He was around the height of Daiki, but where her brother was dark he was light. Blood red hair stood out from his head messily, and underneath was slightly darker red hair. His skin tone was sun kissed, but lighter than Daiki's used to be. But what made her breath shake was the animalistic look in his ruby eyes.

Hanamiya sighed, "Idiot, I've said this a million times. We need her so that we can get reward money from the Prince. Everyone knows what extent he went to get her the first time." His gaze went over her form; "I know why he wants her now." Satsuki flinched at the lustful look in his eyes, and to her surprise the redhead stepped in between them.

"As you said, we need her. And in _one piece_. So that means leave her alone." The man growled out, and Hanamiya stepped back as he eyed the sword at his side.

"Whatever. She's probably a whore anyways. Load her onto the ship Murasakibara. Kagami, make sure to deliver the crest from her horse and the note or else we'll never get the reward. And if we don't get the reward, _you_ don't get paid." With that he walked back into the cabin of the ship.

She wiggled, and settled into the mans arms, realizing she wouldn't be able to get out of this. For how big the giant was, he was surprisingly gentle with her as he brought her up the plank and put her on a barrel before tying her hands with strong rope. Pouting she looked up at him, to which he patted her head. "It's alright Momo-chin. Once we get paid you'll go back."

"That's what I'm worried about…" she mumbled, leaning against the boat railing.

"Why's that Momo-chin?" Murasakibara asked curiously, and she couldn't help but think of a little child.

"I don't want to go back to him."

Hanamiya's voice cut into their conversation, "Murasakibara get your lazy ass up and prepare to leave! When Kagami gets back we'll need to leave immediately."

The purple haired giant grumbled and glared at Hanamiya, "I don't wanna, too much work." Satsuki almost laughed if it weren't for the dark look coming across Hanamiya's face.

"Do it or else no more snacks for you, and I'll find your hidden stash and burn them in front of you!" He snapped, "Now get moving!" Murasakibara pouted and lethargically stood up, shoulders slumping as he dragged his feet behind him. She covered her mouth, giggles sometimes escaping.

An hour or so later, the sound of hooves pounding against the ground drew their attention. Red hair shone in the dimming light and Satsuki knew it was Kagami coming back. He dismounted smoothly, before the horse even stopped and took the saddle off. Kagami slapped the back of the horse and it ran off, then he jumped aboard. She watched as they steered the boat out of the bay with practiced ease.

Kagami could feel her eyes on them, his eyebrow twitched and he shot her a glare, "There somethin' you need?"

She blushed, "No, sorry."

He sighed and pushed back his hair from his sweaty forehead. Stepping forward he plopped down next to her, "So why're ya marryin' that jerk anyways? I heard he's a terrible Prince an you don't seem so bad."

Satsuki looked away frowning, "It's complicated."

He snorted, "Isn't it always?" They sat in silence for a few more minutes before Hanamiya came out again to yell at him to stop slacking off. Saying something about how he was wasting precious time, and time was money. Kagami muttered about how all he cared for was money before nodding at Satsuki and got back to work. Surprisingly she had felt a little bit better just by him sitting with her. Smiling softly she thanked him in her head before lying against the side and drifting off to sleep.

When she woke it was to the panicked voice of their leader. " _What do you mean they're following us?!"_ He was pacing the deck; occasionally looking behind their ship at what she could only presume was another. "Whatever, they're too far behind us anyways, hurry up and dock!"

"Yeah, yeah," the lazy giant said as he picked her up again. Satsuki was finally able to see a ship in the distance, still covered with fog.

"They seem pretty close to me." Kagami stated, hand on his sword.

"Like you know what you're talking about idiot! You cant even read!"

Kagami glared at him, shutting the man up, "Shut up, or I may reconsider my need for gold."

"Hurry up, let's go. Even if he catches up there's no way for him to be able to climb the Cliffs of Insanity." Satsuki looked up at what he was talking about and gaped. They were indeed named properly, as it was a straight vertical cliff, going up farther than she could see with the naked eye. Murasakibara had docked close to the edge of land that stuck out from the side of the island so they didn't have to use a smaller boat.

There was already a rope hanging down the side of it, and Satsuki realized that they were going to really climb it. Murasakibara was suited up in a vest that had holds for other people in it, which would make it easier for him to climb with their weight distributed more evenly. "It's a good thing no one can go up our secret route. No one's as strong as Giants." Hanamiya said it so smugly that Satsuki couldn't help but roll her eyes. Though she had to admit, he was probably right.

When they were all strapped in Murasakibara started the long trek up the rope. Satsuki gripped on his waist with all her might, her hands going white with strain. Kagami was next to her, scowling, obviously not liking that he was being carried up like a baby. He looked down and blinked in shock, "He's climbing up." It came out incredulously, as if he couldn't believe it.

Hanamiya made a sound, "That's inconceivable!"

"And he's gaining on us," Kagami pointed out.

"Speed up you big lump! So much for the strongest man in Florin!"

Murasakibara grunted, "I'm carrying three people, and I dropped my lollipop. Don't yell at me, I'm going as fast as I can without my energy source."

Satsuki laughed, "Candy's your source of strength?"

Kagami rolled his eyes, "He's an idiot, but a strong idiot."

"Don't be mean Kaga-chin."

"Just hurry up, we're wasting time, and—," Hanamiya was cut off.

Everyone coursed together mockingly, "And time is money." He glared at them, making them snicker.

It didn't take long after that for them to reach the top, and as they rested Hanamiya smirked, "He must have given up by now. Kagami, check."

Kagami growled, he hated being told around like a dog, but did as he said. "Huh, would ya look at that." He stated, watching as he saw muscles flexing in the sun as the man climbed slowly. Kagami's mouth felt a little dry and he had to clear his throat when Hanamiya asked him a question. "He's still coming up, and he's quite close."

"What?!" Hanamiya roared, looking over the edge himself, "That's inconceivable!" Murasakibara sighed at hearing his signature saying, other than that time was money. Hanamiya went over to the rock that the rope was wrapped around and pulled out a sharp looking knife. He started cutting away at the thick rope and half of it gave way, making the man hanging on it jerk. When he cut it all, it slid down and fell over the cliff, the sound of it hitting the bottom echoing loudly.

"There, surely he must be dead now."

"Uh, nope." Kagami said, amused. The guy was tenacious, he had to give him that. The guy in all black was hanging on the side of the cliff, around a hundred meters down.

Hanamiya was seething, "Fine. Kagami, you stay here. If he makes it to the top, kill him." Turning to face the giant, "Murasakibara, grab the Princess and follow me."

"He better be a good challenge." Kagami growled.

"Meet up with us once you're finished, and _hurry up_." With that the other three started up and over the hill, disappearing quickly. Kagami sighed and sat down on some broken column. He glanced around at the ruined castle grounds with annoyance; he wasn't a patient man after all.

Sitting at the edge, he dangled his legs over, glancing at the man gripping the cliff side. "So," he called down to get his attention. The masked man looked up with some difficulty. "Anytime you wanna move this along I'll be glad to kick your ass."

"Hm. As much as I'd like that, this is much harder than it seems." The man drawled sarcastically and Kagami gulped at the sound. Fuck, who was this guy, and why did he sound like sex on two legs?

"Tch. That's a lame excuse."

"Well _excuse me_ ," he sneered. "If you're so inclined to move this along mind throwing down something to help me up?"

Kagami blinked, and thought about it for a moment, then shrugged. "Will you really trust me so easily to actually let you reach the top?" That made the man pause.

"…Good point. Scratch that idea."

"What if I told you that I promise to let you up?"

"Easily broken. Why would I believe that?" The man said, and Kagami could see the strain of muscles from how hard he was working them. _Bad Taiga_ , Kagami scolded himself, _he's the enemy._

Kagami stood up, face clear, "I promise on the grave of my father, you will reach the top." He heard him sigh.

"Fine, throw it down."

He smirked and unwrapped some excess rope left over and threw it down, watching as the man easily switched to it. Within a minute the man was scrambling over the side and leapt to his feet, Kagami looked on with an eyebrow raised. "Calm down there, I'll wait for you to get ready."

His shoulders slumped in relief and he nodded, sitting down. This gave Kagami ample time to take in his opponent. He was as tall as him, maybe a bit taller, with dark tan skin that was just delectable in the sunlight. The sleeves of his black shirt were rolled up to his elbows, giving Kagami a very nice view of lean arms. When the man sighed and scrubbed off his mask the redhead gaped. It just wasn't fair how damn attractive the guy was, and plus his voice… so not fair to his nerves at all.

Blue hair was streaked with sweat from exertion, and the guy swiped it away, pushing it back through as he leaned back. Kagami swallowed, shifting uncomfortably as midnight blue eyes locked with his. The man noticed the attention and a smirk instantly came to that devilishly handsome face, "Like whatcha see? Hm?"

Kagami flushed, whether in anger or embarrassment he would never know. "Fuck off."

A deep rumble came from his lips, "That didn't answer my question, but I'll take that as a yes." The redhead could now feel his eyes glazing over his form, which made him frown. "Not so bad yourself tiger, what's your name?"

Scowling at the nickname, "It's Kagami _Taiga_. And don't ever call me that again."

He hummed low, and it caused Kagami's hair to rise on his neck. "Dread Pirate Aomine, at your service. Nice to make your acquaintance, _Tiger._ "

Kagami stood jerkily, and a thought came to his mind. "You wouldn't happen to have six fingers on your right hand, would you?"

Aomine's eyebrow rose questioningly, but he lifted his right hand and wiggled all five fingers. "That answers that?" When Kagami sighs he asks, "Why did you want to know?"

He exhaled harshly, looking to the side, "My father was slaughtered by a six fingered man." Kagami frowned, "He was a renowned swords smith and when a very rich man came in and requested a sword, he accepted. It took a year to complete, and when the man came back with a tenth of the price. My father refused to sell it. Without a word he slashed him through the heart. I love my father, and I was so enraged that I challenged him to a duel. Of course, I lost. But he left me alive, although not without giving me this." He lifted up his shirt, and across his chest was a thick scar from his right shoulder to his left hip.

Aomine looked over his chest, taking in the hard stomach and lightly tanned skin before resting his gaze on the ugly scar that marred it. "How old were you?"

"I was eleven years old." Kagami said, "When I was old enough, I dedicated my life to sword fighting. So that the next time that I meet the six fingered man, I will take my revenge for my father's life." He stated it so fiercely, and passionately that Aomine smirked a bit.

"Well, I guess you'll have to get through me first. So don't get ahead of yourself Bakagami," he chuckled, standing up also.

"Tch. Don't cry when I win Dread Pirate _Aho_ mine." Kagami snarled back, drawing his sword.

* * *

 **A/N: Sooo, I meant to totally have this as a one-shot, but it suddenly became SOOOOO long. I have serious trouble with limiting myself haha. This will probably be a little three-part story, but I'll probably get out a one-shot for Natecchi before the next part of this! :D Hope you enjoyed, and although there are not much changes to the movie script now, there will be later on.**

 **Sorry there's not much AoKaga interaction~!**

 **Comments are love :3**


End file.
